emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8379 (29th January 2019)
Plot Jessie worries about Billy potentially going back to prison. Ellis is sour towards Billy. Kerry tries to convince Daz to accept the job, and is pleased to learn Daz has already accepted. Kerry wants Daz to leave and they can tell Amelia, but Dan doesn't want her going searching for Daz. Harriet tells Dawn that the factory may have temp work for her. Ellis tells Robert that Billy got arrested, and confronts him over his lies. Doug worries that he will lose Brenda to Bob. Daz tells Amelia that his job will be moving him to Croydon. Amelia doesn't want Daz to go, but he promises to keep in touch. Amelia is upset Daz wouldn't turn the job for her and walks off. Brenda check up on Bob and informs him that Chas wants to speak to him. She leaves them to talk. Bob apologises to Chas, and Chas apologises for not noticing Bob needed help. She gives him two weeks sick pay and tells him not to come back to work until he's ready. She also reminds him that he has a lot of friends, and shouldn't forget it. Robert offers to purchase a share of the haulage firm off Graham. Graham agrees to take a look. Marlon tells Billy to get Ellis on side as if Ellis speaks highly of Billy in court, it might lessen his sentence. Jessie is upset to learn that as Ellis has named her as a witness, she has to give a statement. She either lies and loses Ellis, or tells the truth and loses Billy. Brenda tries to get Amelia to talk to her but fails. Daz arrives but Amelia is convinced he prefers his job over him. Daz ends up telling Amelia that Kerry is blackmailing her. Jessie asks Marlon what to do, he thinks she should tell the truth, but admits he'd lie. Graham tells Megan that Robert and Nicola are working together, and decide to have some fun. Nicola overhears Graham and Megan's fake conversation and tells Robert they've gotten the share back. Amelia confronts Kerry. Chas refuses to charge Brenda and Bob for their drinks. Ryan buys Dawn a drink but leaves when Harriet walks in. However, Harriet stops Dawn and apologises for making her feel pressured. Doug realises he doesn't need to be jealous but sees Brenda and Bob enjoying themselves. Kerry snaps at Daz but Amelia snaps at Kerry. Amelia tells him to take the new job, and bring her with him. Ellis tries to apologise to Billy but Billy is furious. Jessie and Marlon return home and she tells Billy that Ellis named her as a witness. Jessie reveals her decision - she told them Ellis was lying. Ellis explodes at Jessie and Marlon. He tells Jessie that she doesn't need Ellis, as she's got her favourite son back now. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden - Vegetable garden *Home Farm - Office, entranceway, living room *Connelton View - Kitchen/living room *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes